


NonBRIONary

by Graysonsginger



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: S3E14 scene rewrite where Brion comes out as nonbinary instead of Violet





	NonBRIONary

**Author's Note:**

> If you need convincing why this is a good idea please see this post: https://ittybittytatertot.tumblr.com/post/186439912314/nonbinary-brion-so-i-havent-finished-writing-the

M’gann stands before her newest recruits, smiling proudly, “It’s not every day the team recruits a new member--today I am happy to welcome four. Terra, Geo-Force, Halo, and Forager. Your new teammates, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Static, and Thirteen will be glad to have reinforcements.”

M’gann floats over to Forager, “And, personally, I’m thrilled we have another alien on the team.”

“And two more girls.” Artemis adds from the sidelines with a satisfied grin, “We’re keeping pace.”

There is a beat where Brion looks at Tara. And then at Violet. And finally Brion takes a breath and his hand off Violet’s shoulder.

“A-actually. Since living with Forager and Conner and Megan, I started thinking about this and I-” Brion casts a nervous glance at Tara. “I don’t think I am a boy.” Looking back up at M’gann, Artemis, and Conner, he adds, “I am not a girl either. But that does mean the team’s gender split is still not even...”

“It doesn’t need to be, sorry, Brion. That was a bad joke. I didn’t mean to make assumptions.” Artemis apologizes.

“No, no it is okay. I only recently realized this. And I understand I do not have the most androgynous of looks.”

“You don’t need to, Brion.” M’gann says, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Whatever you look like, whatever your gender, you are welcome on the team.”

“Thank you, Miss Martian...” Brion looks back at Tara and Violet, “I don’t want this to change anything. I am still me...”

Tara just shrugs and nods. It is not the warm hugs he might have hoped for, but she has changed from the affectionate chatterbox she once was, and Brion will learn to accept that just as he knows she will accept him.

But Violet’s expression, eyebrows scrunched in hurt and confusion, are worrying. “But...if you are not a boy, can I still call you my boyfriend?”

Oh that’s all, Brion lets out a relieved sigh, and takes her hand, “What about... partner? Is that okay?”

Artemis smiles, reminded of Wally. Partners has always been her preferred term too.

Violet squeezes Brion’s hand and grins lovingly, “More than okay, Partner.”

After a moment, Brion’s cheeks redden as he pulls away, “I’m sorry, I interrupted your briefing.”

“It’s fine.” M’gann says gently, “I’m truly thrilled you’re discovering who you are inside.”

Brion looks at his gloved hand, “Yes...so much of my life has been defined by my title, but I can no longer truthfully describe myself as _prince_. Superhero, however, has a nice ring to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not featured is the next episode where they talk about pronouns, but I promise if I were writing this show, that would 100% happen.


End file.
